


Batjokes

by gemctf2



Series: AUs and Others [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Gender Identity, Love/Hate, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: Chiro and Fuku are the Batman and Joker but their relationship aren't as similar as their predecessors... or maybe, it is... just it's more complicated than that





	Batjokes

Chiro jumps from building to building, not looking down or sideways, they can't afford to be distracted. They stop at Gotham museam and looks out into the open. Cars crashes into each other, people are attacking each other, Chiro knows that this is not some kind of mind control. People are hesitating for a fraction, there are those who tries to stop some others. There are those hiding, those shouting but not exactly attacking anybody, some attacking like an agressive animal. Chiro narrows her eyes at the chaos, she immediately know who is behind this.

" Ooooh Chiro~" Fuku carelessly lean against Chiro's kneeling form, they frown and doesn't move but does when a bullet is shot at their feet. They grab Fuku and slams her into the ground." What are you planning? What did you do?" They growl into their voice changer." Oh nothing much, just tell some truths to the right people," Fuku chuckles, Chiro narrows their eyes. Chiro takes out a pair of cuffs," You're going back to Arkham," she replies.

Fuku smirks and knocks the cuffs out of her hands, she sticks her tongue out and runs away, Chiro quickly giving chase. Spade attacks Chiro who barely dodges the glowing spades being shot at her. She throws a shuriken at Spade who barely dodges them, they traded blows for while until Chiro uses a technique to hit the shuriken mid air and change it's direction to hit him at an unexpected angle.

" Ooh Chiro!" That was the only warning she got, taking a gamble, she dodges to the left only to be swing hit by Fuku's hammer. She grunt and lands on the ground on her abdomen, she didn't have time to catch her breath and pushes herself off the ground.

" This is between you and me," Fuku adds and continues swinging at her, Chiro's stamina is draining fast, she predicts that she might be bleeding. She dodges her swing but another problem rises as the rooftop they are standing on runs out of places, Chiro could just swing of the edge but she isn't worried about herself.

" Whoops Teehee!" Fuku squeals like a child as Chiro uses her grappling gun to grab Fuku as she falls off the edge, Chiro grunts and pulls Fuku but she is heavier than she remembered. But then she realised that Fuku is purposely making herself heavier. Chiro doesn't know how but is about to find out, she plant her foot at the edge and dares a glance down. Fuku is grabbing at the door, tugging at the hook.

" Hang on!" Fuku giggles, Chiro sneers at her and gauging the distance from the ground, her fall is fatal but Fuku's... she let's Fuku down, earning a surprise, happy yelp from her and she grabs the edge of the roof and pulls herself up, gliding down onto a car. She didn't realise that the people are looking at them. Fuku giggles, so much for being hidden.

" You know you people keep thinking that the Joker lost when he is defeated and sent to Arkham," Fuku starts, but Chiro already know that but the people doesn't have to know. She silence Fuku by punching the wind out of Fuku, earning a delighted cackle from her.

" I love it when you're angry," Fuku giggles and let's Chiro punch her behind the car. The people are confused and worried at the scene, they know how the Batman and Joker worked... but Chiro and Fuku? They don't even know who they are." Let the world see your capability," Fuku squeals and kicks Chiro off her and then puts up her fists like in a wrestling match.

" Fuku stop this nonsense," Chiro replies," My dear Chiro, beat me and maybe I will," She cooes. They dash at each other and fought, the rest of the people are stunned silent, some ran away from them, some takes out a camera, some looks at them in awe. Chiro uses her training with Nightwing and Batman and a few other teachers her uncle introduced her to.

" So young, so talented," Fuku adds, in excitement. They punches against each other, Fuku leans into her ear and whispered something. Chiro eyes widen, with strength she didn't know she had, she knocks Fuku out, earning a choked cackle from her. Chiro's hands tremble a bit but kept her ground as she cuffed Fuku's hands together. Placing her hands below her legs, she carries her to her bike and drove to the renewed Arkham Asylum.

" You have beautiful hair," Chiro frowns not knowing if Fuku actually whispered that but with her hands cuffed in front of her, she can't try anything. But maybe it's a dreamy repetition of what she whispered just now, she didn't know when she saw it or if she knows her actual gender but only Fuku had pealed off the first layer of defense, not even the Joker or the Batman could which worries her.

Chiro didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to accept the fact that their relationship is the same as the Bats and the Joker, she is after all both. She drives to Arkham not pushing the matter but behind her, Fuku is smiling as she sleeps, snuggling into Chiro's smaller form.

**Author's Note:**

> You can comment below ship names if you like, other than that thanks for reading ^^


End file.
